BTS Fan Meeting: Muster
thumb|BTS Fan Meeting 1st MusterEin „BTS-Muster“ ist im Grunde ein BTS Konzert und ein Fantreffen in Einem. Es ist eine Veranstaltung für ihre Fans, die ARMYs. Bei den BTS Mustern führt BTS neue und auch alte Songs auf, die normalerweise nicht mehr auf Tourkonzerten gespielt werden. Neben diesen Aufführungen werden auch spezielle Videos, Ausschnitte aus Sketchen (z. B. House of ARMY / BTS 3rd Muster DVD und Guardians of the ARMY Bomb) und Ausschnitte aus Varietéshows (Spiele Shows) gezeigt. Außerdem reden BTS viel mit ihren Fans. In der Vergangenheit fanden die BTS Musters einmal pro Jahr in Korea statt. Mittlerweile finden die BTS Muster auch an mehreren Tagen statt. Um sich ein Tickt für ein BTS Muster kaufen zu können, muss man ein Mitglied im offiziellen BTS Fanclub sein. (Weitere Infos .) Die BTS Muster erscheinen später meist auf DVD. BTS 1st Fan Meeting Muster: thumb|BTS 1st Fan Meeting: MusterBTS 1st Fan Meeting: Muster war das 1. Muster-Fanclub-Event von BTS. Es fand am 29. März 2014 in Südkorea in der Olympic Hall statt. Liste der Songs: #Muster Opening #N.O + No More Dream #We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 #Just One Day #If I Ruled the World #Jump #Satoori Rap #Attack on Bangtan #Boy In Luv #Like BTS 1st Fan Meeting: Muster Facebook 1 Facebook 2 BTS 2nd Muster: ZIP CODE: 22920: thumb|BTS 2nd Muster: ZIP CODE: 22920BTS 2nd Muster: ZIP CODE: 22920 war das 2. Muster-Fanclub-Event von BTS. Es fand am 24. Januar 2016 in Südkorea im Hwajung Gymnasium in Seoul statt. Liste der Songs: #Just One Day #Like #Boy in Luv #Dope #I Need U #Silver Spoon #Boyz with Fun #Run BTS 2nd Muster: ZIP CODE: 22920 Facebook 1 Facebook 2 BTS 3rd Muster: ARMY.ZIP +: thumb|BTS 3rd Muster: ARMY.ZIP +BTS 3rd Muster: ARMY.ZIP + war das 3. Muster-Fanclub-Event von BTS. Es fand am 12. November 2016 und am 13. November 2016 in Südkorea im Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul statt. Die DVD dazu wurde am 30. März 2017 veröffentlicht. Liste der Songs: #Embarrassed #Boy In Luv #21st Century Girl #I Know (RM & Jungkook) #Tony Montana (Suga als Agust D & Jimin) #Kindergarten Version von Fire, Boy In Luv, & Dope (Jin, J-Hope & V) #24/7 = Heaven #Dope #Fire #Blood Sweat & Tears #2! 3! #Boyz with Fun #Attack on Bangtan #Interlude: Wings BTS 3rd Muster: ARMY.ZIP + Facebook 1 Facebook 2 BTS 4th Muster: Happy Ever After: thumb|BTS 4th Muster: Happy Ever AfterBTS 4th Muster: Happy Ever After war das 4. Muster-Fanclub-Event von BTS. Es fand am 13. Januar 2018 und am 14. Januar 2018 in Südkorea im Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul statt. Die DVD dazu wuwrde am 31. Oktober 2018 und die Blu-ray am 21. November 2018 veröffentlicht. Liste der Songs: # 24/7 = Heaven # Like # I Like It Part2 ~At That Place~ Korean Ver. # Blood Sweat & Tears # Come Back Home # No More Dream - inklusive Dance Break # MIC Drop - inklusive Ending Dance Break # 21st Century Girl # Go Go # DNA # Pied Piper # Best of Me BTS 4th Muster: Happy Ever After Facebook BTS 5th Muster: Magic Shop: thumb|BTS 5th Muster: Magic ShopBTS 5th Muster: Magic Shop ist das 5. Muster-Fanclub-Event von BTS. Es fand vom 15. Juni 2019 bis 23. Juni 2019 in Südkorea statt. Am 15. Juni und am 16. Juni 2019 fand es in Busan im Asiad Auxiliary Stadum statt. Am 22. Juni und am 23. Juni 2019 fand es in Seoul in der Olympic Gymnastics Arena statt. Am 23.06.2019 gab es vom 5th BTS Muster: Magic Shop bei V Live eine Live Übertragung. Liste der Songs: #Love Maze #Jump #Dimple #134340 #Ma City BTS 5th Muster: Magic Shop Facebook Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Event Kategorie:ARMY